Energy efficiency has become an area of interest for energy consuming devices. One class of energy consuming devices is lighting devices. Light emitting diodes (LEDs) show promise as energy efficient light sources for lighting devices. But control over color and light output distribution is an issue for lighting devices that use LEDs or similar light sources.